oneshot louca vontade inu & kag
by crispel
Summary: Agora que ela estava bem, estava começando uma vida nova ele tinha que aparecer e fazer sentimentosQue ela havia guardado no fundo do coração reaparecerem?leia e deixe reviews XD


oneshot:inu&kag:louca vontade

**Titulo da fanfic:**louca vontade

**autor(a):**crispel

**shipper:kagome,inuyasha,houjo,kikyou,sango,miroku**

**genero:**drama,romance, 

**censura:16**+

**beta-reader**eu mesma

**direitos autorais: **infelizmente da tia rumiko..Mas ela me empresta

**sinopse**:kagome voltou para sua era,pensando que inuyasha havia escolhido kikyou

Para tentar esquecê-lo aceitou casar com houjo, ela já havia tomado a decisão

De ficar com houjo,porem inuyasha volta a sua vida e agora? O que fazer?

#droga!!#

Exclamava uma kagome chorando no chão de seu quarto com um porta retrato

em suas mãos..Seus olhos azuis agora pareciam se desmanchar me lagrimas

#inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa!! #

Gritou e chorou desesperadamente..

Levemente jogou o porta retrato longe, este se quebrando em mil pedaços só restando a foto

Que eles tiraram que por acidente no dia em que inuyasha foi ao mundo de kagome

e com medo de que todo mundo visse inuyasha puxou-o para uma cabine onde tirava fotos(filme1)

Naquela foto eles estavam brigando, mas ate disso ela sentia saudades, agora não haveria mais brigas,

Não haveria mais nada, ela não conseguia engoli o fato de que ele havia escolhido kikyou!

E nunca mais o veria..

Flash back

Agora tudo havia acabado, a jóia de quatro havia sido completada, e naraku havia sido morto;

Ela ate pensara em ficar lá, porem desistiu ao ver seu lindo hanyou correr atrás de outra...

Sim..kikyou.

Ela ficou muito ferida na batalha contra o naraku,inuyasha nem se importou em

Deixar kagome sozinha mesmo sabendo que estava ferida para correr atrás de sua rival..

Kikyou sempre teria o coração de inuyasha

Não importava que situação fosse, ele sempre a deixara para ficar com kikyou.

Nem ao menos havia se despedido de inuyasha, não conseguiria dizer adeus à pessoa que mais amava.

Fim do flash back

Na era feudal:

#como? #

Gritava o hanyou descontrolado

#culpa sua seu imbecil..!!!!! #

Gritava sango indignada

#ah calem a boca, ela foi porque quis! #

Depois disso o hanyou subiu por entre as arvores e começou a correr

Não tinha direção apenas queria se distanciar de todos.

"Porque kagome? Porque me abandonou... eu só fui dizer adeus a kikyou porque queria".

Ficar com vc". pensava tristemente..

Era atual:

#kagome visita pra vc! #

Gritou a mãe de kagome da sala

"Eu não tenho queria ver ninguém hoje, droga!!"

Limpou o rosto ainda avermelhado de chorar e foi em direção a sala

Era seu amigo houjo convidando-a para dar uma volta,ela ate queria rejeita o passeio

Se sua mãe não tivesse dito pra ele que ela iria..

Ela foi meio que sem vontade,se sentaram em uma praça pouco movimentada!!

#higurashi vc já esta melhor? #

Perguntou houjo tentando puxar assunto

#to sim houjo#

Falou meio sem vontade

#ha algum problema higurashi? Você por acaso brigou com seu namorado? #

Perguntou ele meio envergonhado, saber que kagome tinha um namorado

não lhe agradava

#agente terminou..Ou melhor, ele terminou comigo. #

Em parte aquilo era verdade, apesar de eles nunca ter tido nada "oficialmente"

e as palavras"ele terminou comigo" tinha outro sentido alem de um termino de namoro

#não fica triste,ele não merece uma menina maravilhosa como vc!! #

meio envergonhado passou a mão entre a cintura de kagome..

ela sutilmente aceitou o carinho..

Era bom ter amigos naquele momento em que mais precisara..

Mesmo sabendo que houjo não queria ser somente seu amigo..

#eu gosto muito de vc kagome. #

agora ele abraçava kagome que começou a chorar ouvindo aquelas palavras

Quando ela deu de si estava beijando houjo, ou melhor, ele havia a beijado

Ele tinha lábios quentes, mas não havia sentimento por parte dela.

Gostava muito mais do beijo de inuyasha que ousadamente havia lhe roubado no castelo(2filme)

Fechou os olhos tentando corresponder, mas era difícil,pois a cada momento lembrava de inuyasha

De seus olhos, seu sorriso, ate emburrado como ele ficava fofo..

Era impossível esquecê-lo

havia se passado mais de uma mês desde que vira inuyasha pela ultima vez,

e estava noiva de houjo,ela sentia por houjo apenas carinho,nada comparado pelo o que

Sentia por inuyasha...

Acordou mio que indisposta.. Não sentia vontade de se alevantar, de comer..

Mas não poderia se entregar, inuyasha nesse momento deveria estar muito feliz com kikyou.

só de pronunciar o nome da sacerdotisa sentia ânsia de vomito..

Não que a odiasse, ela não a odiava, apenas sentia nojo do que ela fazia com inuyasha.

Procurava-o e quando ele ficava louco por ela rejeitava-o não suportava ver inuyasha triste pela sacerdotisa

Foi para o colégio e encontrou houjo

#oi#

Disse ele timidamente

#oi#

Disse ela forçando um sorriso

Ele logo lhe deu um selinho, ela já ate havia acostumado

No começo da relação ela estranhava, nunca havia tido algo serio com alguém

Os beijos de houjo não eram aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, que quando se recebe

Perde o chão, as pernas ficam bambas, e tal não acontecia essa magia com houjo...

#kagome, kagome, como eu te amo.. #

Falava entre sussurros um hanyou em cima de uma arvore com os olhos fechados

Aparentando dormir

"Droga,mais um dia que eu sonho com a kagome"

Pensava ele enquanto descia da arvore

#inuyasha quando vc vai atrás da senhorita kagome? #

Perguntava miroku enquanto saia da cabana, agora miroku e sango estavam juntos

Miroku ate que estava se comportando bem, não passava mais tão freqüentemente

A mão na bunda da sango e nem olhava para outras mulheres

#ah não enche#

O hanyou virou o rosto

#inuyasha seu teimoso busca a kagome logo. #

Mas desta vez quem se pronunciou foi o shippou

#nem pensar#

Gritou ferozmente inuyasha

Depois que não havia ninguém por perto

Ele pulou ate o poço,sua mente dizia não mas seu coração dizia sim

Caminhou lentamente ate ver uma cena que não esperava ver

Kagome beijando houjo.

Por um momento quis ir embora,mas já que estava ali

Não iria desistir de kagome,sua felicidade dependia dela..

Viu houjo se afastar e kagome entrar para sua casa

Kagome foi para seu quarto agora faltava 3 semanas para seu casamento,

já não estava tão angustiada e sim consciente de que aquilo era melhor para si

Foi quando viu dois olhos âmbares olhando para si,quase caiu para trás

Não podia ser ele, deveria ser apenas sua imaginação fértil,

Ela só constatou que era ele quando ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez

#o que vc fazia com akele humano kagome? #

Perguntou ele rosnando.

#inuyasha. #

Falou surpresa

#responda#

Perguntou furioso

#o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta#

Falou isso se lembrando do porque foi embora da era feudal

#kagome. #

Falou surpreso com a atitude da moça

#fale o que quer e vá embora inuyasha#

falou sem menor sentimento naquelas palavras

Aquilo o queimou tão forte por dentro, como ele nunca ousara imaginar!

#porque esta falando comigo desse jeito kagome? #

Perguntou ele fazendo-se de desentendido

Na verdade ele saberá o real motivo de kagome estar com raiva dele

#VC SABE MUITO BEM INU BAKA!!! #

Gritou com raiva

#eu que deveria estar com raiva, vi vc beijando akele humano nojento. #

ah mas aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água

#o houjo é muito mais HOMEM que VC, entendeu? #

Falou com estrema raiva,proporcionalmente atingindo-o como um raio

Não o odiava, se há poucos dias atrás ainda sonhava com ele e acordava na noite gemendo seu nome,

Porem agora nunca mais, nunca mais teria a kagome a velha estepe que servia para amortecer

Suas dores seja lá qual forem, que estava sempre ali, bondosa,que nunca abandonara

mas isso havia acabado,ele abusou demais da sua boa vontade.

#é, akele humano fracote é mais homem do que eu. #

Ele estava se aproximando ainda com raiva

Ia com passos rápidos e ela caminhando lentamente de ré tentando se afastar dele

Sabia que não resistiria a ele por muito tempo, mesmo que dissesse ao seu coração não..

Ela ainda o amava

A puxou com tudo e a beijou, no começo ela resistia e ele a forçava.

Mas depois ela foi correspondendo e ele indo com calma e a abraçando

Quando se separaram, ela gritou com tudo

#vai embora inuyasha, eu não te amo!! #

Estava quase a ponto de chorar,mas tinha que ser convincente

#serio? Seu beijo e suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço não diziam o mesmo#

Ele provocou

#foi apenas um impulso, eu amo o HOUJO entendeu?você não significa nada pra mim!! #

Depois disso ela saiu do quarto o deixando ali pensativo.

Quando ela voltou, nem sinal dele ele deveria ter desistido e voltado para a era feudal

Ela não entendia, agora que finalmente ela tinha decidido esquecê-lo e tentar se apaixonar por houjo

Ele tinha que vir pra confundi-la? Beijá-la e deixá-la com gosto de quero mais?

Ele era cruel isso que ele era, não bastava ter sempre a trocado por kikyou e pisado nos sentimentos dela,

Agora que ela estava bem, estava começando uma vida nova ele tinha que aparecer e fazer sentimentos

Que ela havia guardado no fundo do coração reaparecerem?

porque ela sentia o coração bater a cada vez que o via?

porque eu ainda te amo!

As palavras saíram do nada, enquanto ela se recostara na porta

Tocando os lábios que a pouco foram tocados por ele, o seu hanyou, akele hanyou

que faziam seus pensamento irem a mil.

#mentirosa! #

Uma voz saiu da janela,ela sabia quem era o dono dessa voz!

#vc ainda aki? #

Perguntou fria se recompondo e se alevantando do chão frio ao lado da porta

Onde estivera a alguns segundo

#sim, fiquei aki só para comprovar que vc é uma mentirosa! #

Falou ele com a cara seria

#o que? #

Ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer,

Invadia sua casa, a beijava a força, bom nem tão a força já que a própria kagome

Correspondeu, mas confundia seus sentimentos e ainda a chamava de mentirosa?

#sim e isso que vc é, vc falou que não me amava mais. #

Falou ele se aproximando dela

#e não amo, o que vc escutou não era pra você,eu estava falando do meu NOIVO o houjo! #

Falou virando o rosto

#serio?Pois eu não acredito, nem coragem pra me encarar vc tem.. #

falou ele já estando a centímetros dela.

#vai fazer o que, vai me roubar outro beijo é? Pois isso não vai me fazer te perdoar e te amar#

Falou ela tentando não ter nenhum sentimento na voz

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e falou:

#não, não vou te roubar beijo nenhum, vou fazer vc me pedir um beijo quantos beijos vc quiser,

não somente beijos,isso tudo depende de vc.. #

Ainda era ousado, e confiava tanto de que ela ia se jogar nos braços dele, convencido,era isso que ela sentia vontade de gritar na cara dele

#haha,nem sonhe,o único que eu peço beijos,são para o meu noivo#

alfinetou

#pois então, não será somente ele.. #

Depois disso ele lhe puxou para um abraço, ah não akele abraço era a chave da perdição.

Ela amava se sentir segura naqueles fortes braços,

Juntamente com o abraço ele lhe segurou as pernas fazendo a se segurar no pescoço dele

e enlaçar suas pernas na sua cintura

Ainda nessa posição ele a deitou na cama, beijando seu pescoço

#para inu#

Ela falava tão baixo que quase nem era escutado

Ela queria, ele sabia por isso não parou.

Passou as mãos pelas carnudas coxas dela que estava de vestido..

Passando as mãos por dentro do vestido chegando ate sua feminilidade

e a alisou por cima da calcinha

#quer mesmo que eu pare kagome? #

Falou ele tirando a mão de baixo de seu vestido

#não#

aquela resposta saiu de imediato,o que adiantava

Ela tentar lutar se sabia que ele venceria..

Ele tinha um estranho poder sobre ela..

Ele a deixava maluca só de olhá-lo,

E estando do jeito que estavam,era impossível resistir..

Ele the beijou com tanto fogo e com..amor

era isso que ela se perguntava,ele a amava ela ou,apenas queria aproveitar o momento?

ela não sabia,porem queria aproveitar mais aquele momento mágico que estava vivendo

era tão gostoso aquilo,era tão gostoso com ele,sim só com ele

ela nunca chegou tão longo com houjo sue noivo,não que ele não quisesse

Ou não havia tentado,porem ela sempre dava uma desculpa e escapava,

A verdade era que ela não amava e nem sentia desejo por houjo

Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele e beijou the o pescoço

Enquanto ele tirava o seu vestido ocupando-se em acariciar todo o seu corpo

finalmente ele havia tirado o seu vestido a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã

Aquela visão o deixava mais excitado, ela tinha um corpo delicado

Porem perfeito, ele começou beijando the o pescoço e descendo ate seu ombro e depois de tirar the o sutiã rosinha igual a calcinha foi ate os seios

ela gemeu aos senti-lo lambendo-os e dando the leves mordidinhas,

ela não podia negar,também estava excitada,ficou ainda mais quando ele tirou a camisa e ela pode ver

seu peito másculo que ela fez questão de beijá-lo

ele desceu as mãos de sua barriga e fui passando pelas coxas de kagome dando leves apertões ate chegar a

sua feminilidade onde tirou the a calcinha, levou a boca ate lá e acariciou the com a língua

Ela já não agüentando mais aquela tortura levou a

Mão ate a boca da calça e a abriu fazendo a descer com a ajuda de inuyasha

Nem mesmo ela acreditou a audácia que teve a ir ate o membro de inuyasha

e passar the a língua dando leves chupões,inuyasha delirou com aquilo

ele não agüentando mais aquela tortura prazerosa a puxou com tudo e ficou sobre ela

#prometo ser o mais delicado possível#

Disse beijando the a boca com muita ternura

aos poucos foi guiando seu membro ate a sua entrada e a penetrou

kagome sentiu uma leve fisgada e se agarrou a inuyasha pressionando com força os lábios

nas costas de inuyasha,ele tentou ir mais devagar ate sentir ela gemer seu nome e pedir the que fosse

mais rápido,tudo isso em sussurros quase imperceptíveis.

foi um pouco mais rápido,vendo que ela já havia se acostumado com ele ali dentro dela

depois de um tempinho ela mesma estava deslocando seu quadril na mesma velocidade de inuyasha

Sincronizando-os,kagome gemia,arranhava inuyasha por inteiro e hora que outra trocavam de posição

experimentando outros jeitos de fazerem..

inuyasha por sua vez acariciava o corpo de kagome e penetrava sempre um pouquinho mais rápido

ate que a entrada começou a ficar mais apertada e ele sentira que ela já havia chegado ao orgasmo

ele também satisfeito deitou cansado..

ela virou-se de costas enquanto ele a abraçava e apertava forte

ela sabia,tinha errado mas não podia voltar atrás e também não poderia se arrepender,

amava inuyasha demais,mas sabia que era só voltar para a era feudal e ele ver kikyou que esquecia num segundo dela

isso era rotina já,não dava mais..tinha que ficar com alguem que ele saberia que sempre estaria

a seu lado e seria fiel,e essa pessoa era houjo..

por fim ela conseguiu dormir...

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo000o0oo0

o dia já havia amanhecido o sol batia fortemente na janela e agora invadia seus rostos onde

um casal apaixonado dormia abraçados..

o primeiro a acordar foi inuyasha que ficou admirando a beleza de kagome exposta ao sol

ela mantinha o rosto sereno e o corpo apenas coberto por um lençol,ele lentamente passou suas mãos

nas coxas dela a fazendo se mexer um pouco e depois começou a beijar-the o pescoço fazendo a curvinha

do pescoço,passou a acariciá-la por baixo do lençol acariciando todo o seu corpo

por fim ela acordou...

#qu-ue vc ta fazendo? # perguntou ela meio encabulada

#ué,acariciando vc meu amor# aquelas palavras a atingiram,queria acreditar naquelas palavras

e pedir para ele continuar as caricias mas se ele continuasse ela não conseguiria dizer não depois...

#inuyasha sai daqui por favor# falou se alevantando saindo com a coberta enrrolada

­#mas o que aconteceu kag.. #

ela não o deixou terminar

#o que aconteceu essa noite,não vai mudar meu destino,eu irei casar com o houjo#

inuyasha ficou meio que admirado,pensou que depois dessa noite tudo estava esclarecido entre eles

mas acho que ele estava enganado.

#para de se enganar kagome,vc não o ama#

falou ele saindo da cama ainda..nu

#inuyasha cubra-se por favor#

falou kagome rubra,tapando os olhos

#nada que vc não tenha visto#

falou ele com ar de deboche

kagome não tinha o que falar era verdade,nada que ela já não tivesse,visto bem de perto

#também não ha motivo pra vc estar enrolada nessa toalha#

falou ele calmamente tirando a toalha fazendo-a cair no chão,kagome fez menção de pegá-la

mas inuyasha a abraçou,os dois agora nus

#inuyasha por favor me solta#

falou ela tentando sair nos braços dele,sem muita vontade,sua cabeça dizia

não e seu coração dizia sim

#não é o que seus olhos dizem,e seu corpo#

começou a the sussurrar no ouvido

#cada vez que eu te toco vc fica toda arrepiada...e cada vez que eu te beijo seu corpo

explode de desejo#

falou ele bem calmo num sussurro,o bastante pra ela ouvir

ele começou a beijar the a boca,e depois foi seguindo um caminho de beijos desde o pescoço

ate o colo,o que fez ela se agarrar a ele

ele lhe beijava com tanta paixão e com tanto desejo que ela não tinha como dizer não

kagome foi caminhando de ré ate o banheiro

(N/A:no quarto da kagome tem banheiro,especialmente criado para minha fic xDD)

quando entraram rapidamente inuyasha tratou de trancar a porta,e a encurralou contra uma parede

enlaçando suas pernas em sua cintura,a penetrando freneticamente...ela gemia baixinho apenas pelo fato de estarem

na casa dela onde os gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos...

ele passava rapidamente as mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto a penetrava,ela apenas

fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior,o que o deixava ainda mais excitado vendo

o jeito prazeroso como gemia,as vezes gritava seu nome e outras lhe apertava as nádegas

o fazendo ir mais rápido,em fim o orgasmo chegou para ambos,kagome foi ligando levemente o chuveiro

inuyasha se assustou um pouco mas kagome o puxou pela mão ate o chuveiro..

começou a ensaboá-lo enquanto a água caia,lindo era a única palavra que o descreveria naquele momento

ele de olhos fechados,nu e com os cabelos longos e prateados totalmente molhados..

ela the acariciando todo já estava o deixando excitado...

ainda mais quando ela passou suas mãos entre seu membro masturbando-o

o deixando louco...mas o que deixou-o logo foi quando ela escorregou ate o chão

e abocanhou seu membro,inuyasha não achava que kagome seria capaz de tal ato..mas ela

fora...e ele adorou...

quando ele sentiu que ia gozar se afastou um pouco tirando a boca de kagome

e a levantando beijando loucamente,enquanto a água morna escorria

foi descendendo beijando todo seu pescoço,descendo mais um pouco chegando nos seios

ali ele deu uma atenção especial,lambeu seus mamilos endurecidos e deu leves mordidas...

logo desligaram o chuveiro kagome the entregou uma toalha e se enrolou em outra e saíram do banheiro

quando kagome ouviu uma buzina,e ela conhecia bem quem era,era houjo.

"droga em todos os momentos que aquele imprestável poderia vir aqui tinha que vir justo agora..."

ela própria se arrependeu de seus próprios pensamentos..

"droga o houjo não merece a minha traição,ou melhor eu não mereço o houjo"

inuyasha a olhava de uma forma raivosa,de certo deveria estar sentindo o cheiro do humano

que em poucos dias estaria se casando com a SUA kagome,sim ele soubera do casamento..

e agora será que mesmo com tudo que ele e kagome passaram juntos ela

iria se casar com o outro?

quando ela sentiu a maçaneta ser girada deu um empurrão no pobre inuyasha na janela,o coitado caiu

só deu pra ouvir ele sussurrando alguns palavrões,

houjo abriu de leve a maçaneta e entrou,olhou com uma cara apavorada e logo tapou os olhos

kagome não entendeu muito bem ate olhar pra baixo e perceber que estava nua...

entrou no banheiro rapidamente,sua vontade era de se atirar pela janela como atirou inuyasha e agora como encararia houjo?

que vergonha,nossa!

colocou uma toalha e saiu do banheiro

#já se cobriu kagome?

perguntou houjo timidamente ainda de olhos tapados

isso era uma das coisas que mais amava em houjo,ele

poderia ter ficado olhando já que era sua noiva mas não,tem total respeito

e foi um cavalheiro,ele realmente não merecia o que kagome fazia com ele

kagome sentia-se mal e agora o que faria? contaria a houjo tudo o que aconteceu

entre ela e inuyasha? terminaria com ele?

não sabia

# já me cobri houjo.

falou timidamente

#me desculpe kagome eu não sabia que você não havia se vestido

falou ele bastante corado

#não importa mais houjo,afinal você é meu noivo não é?

ela realmente não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo

"droga porque o houjo tem que ser assim tão cavalheiro e amoroso

eu não tenho coragem de machucá-lo,ele não merece"

inuyasha ouvia tudo do lado de fora realmente não sabia porque kagome fazia aquilo

talvez gostasse de houjo,tirou esse pensamento da cabeça ao se lembrar de como

gemia seu nome e o abraçava tão carinhosamente enquanto faziam amor.

continuou a ouvir a conversa

#kagome...eu sei,mas como você mesmo disse a uns meses atrás

nos só teremos intimidades quando casarmos.. #

kagome não queria ser tocada por houjo,ainda mais agora que fez amor com inuyasha

ela não era mais virgem,o que houjo faria quando descobrisse?

talvez ele não ficasse incomodado pois ele pensava que ela e inuyasha namoravam

então poderia dizer que foi com ele sua primeira vez o que não deixaria de ser verdade

#Sim houjo. #

falou simplesmente

#eu posso te dar um beijo? #

perguntou tímido

mesmo estando noivos ele não ficava à-vontade com isso

#Claro#

falou kagome

mesmo ela não querendo tinha que dar

quando houjo ia se aproximar um vulto se aproximou

e se pos em sua frente

era..inuyasha

#O que pensa que esta fazenduh Bojo? #

perguntou ele fervendo de raiva por dentro

#meu nome é Houjo,e eu ia beijar minha noiva#

houjo viu inuyasha só de..toalha

o clima ficou tenso entre os dois e kagome se pos no meio

#O que esta fazendo aqui inuyasha? #

falou ela tentando disfarçar

#o que? Eu estou aqui desce... #

Ele parou de falar, pois kagome tapou the a boca rapidamente.

e agora o que ela faria? Tinha certeza que inuyasha ia contar a verdade para houjo

mas não podia permitir

Rapidamente tirou a mão da boca de inuyasha e levou houjo pra fora do quarto

#kagome o que foi aquilo? porque aquele homem estava de toalha? #

perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

#e-eu que vou saber #

mentiu kagome

#ele parecia que ia falar algo,por que tapou a boca dele? #

e agora sim,ela estava ferrada o que diria a houjo

"não meu amor,ele não ia dizer nada de interessante só que a sua noiva transou com ele

duas vezes #

não ela não podia dizer isso de jeito nenhum

#não liga pra ele não houjo,ele não fala nada que preste,depois agente se encontra tchau#

falou o empurrando ate a porta sem chance de falar nada

foi direto para o quarto

quando ouviu:

#eu não esperava isso de você#

falava inuyasha olhando pra ele com cara de poucos amigos

já devidamente vestido

#inu-yasha#

ela realmente não sabia o que falar

#Não precisa mais falar nada kagome,eu já intendi tudo#

depois disso ele saiu pela janela

deu um aperto em seu coração ao pensar que nunca mais o veria

o.o.o.o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o.o.o.o.o

[red[bsemanas se passaram agora faltavam 3 dias para o casamento

lá estava ela vendo o vestido de casamento,era um dos ultimo preparativos

já que kagome estava adiando esse momento a um bom tempo,

desde pequena ela imaginara que seu casamento seria o momento mais feliz de sua vida

que quando entrasse naquela igreja,iria sorrir internamente por estar se casando com

o homem que amasse,mas era tudo ao contrario.ela não amava houjo.

eles iriam casar na igreja e a festa

aconteceria no templo higurashi mesmo..

lá estava ela vestida com um vestido branco tomara que caia,bem acinturado

e depois bem solto abaixo da cintura,o que será que houjo faria se soubesse que ela não era mais virgem? isso na verdade era o de menos,o que importava era que ela estava infeliz

sim,muito infeliz,pois aquilo era uma farsa por parte dela,não amava houjo,desde aquele dia

com inuyasha,não parara de sonhar com ele uma só noite,nos seus sonhos ele entrava pela janela,a levava para a era feudal,dizia que amava-a e fazia amor com ela..

como o destino era cruel,nada disso acontecia,porque? o que ela fizera de tão mal na vida?

não merecia tudo que passou e estava passando,houjo ele era o rapaz ideal,certinho,carinhoso,bondoso,o mocinho dos filmes de romance...mas nao a atraia nem um pouco,quando beijava houjo,lembrara de inuyasha e tentava igualar os beijos mas era impossível...os beijos de inuyasha eram únicos[/red[/b

[b Ja tentei ficar com outra pessoa  
Mais nao deu sei lá  
Falta Sempre  
Alguma coisa a Toa  
Pra me conquistar  
É Que eu Comparo  
Cada Beijo  
Com os Beijos que vc me Deu  
Não da Pra sentir  
Outro Desejo  
Pois Meu Coração  
Ainda é Seu[/b

#kagome querida,a costureira está falando com você#

falava a sua mãe calmamente

kagome estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que esqueceu

do mundo ao seu redor

#desculpe,o que estava dizendo#perguntou kagome a costureira

#se o vestido está bom assim? #perguntou a costureira

#sim#sorriu e foi tirar o vestido e colocar suas roupas

0o0o0oo0o0oooooooooooo0000000000000o0o0o0o

quando chegou em casa:

#eu vou pro meu quarto#falou kagome totalmente desanimada

#kagome#chamou sua mãe

#o que? #falou ela parando na escada

#você não está nada feliz não é? #perguntou a senhora higurashi

#por que não estaria mamãe? #perguntou dando um de seus falsos sorrisos

#pelo fato de eu ser sua mãe e te conhecer,sei que você não ama houjo..pode ir minha filha

amanha nós conversamos#

#tudo bem#foi a única coisa que ela the falou antes de subir para o quarto

abriu o quarto,seus olhos custaram a se acostumar com a escuridão,mas nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar a luz,deitou na cama e desabou,começou a chorar

[b Olha só jeito que eu fiquei aqui  
Nessa noite fria nessa solidão  
Eu já nem sei mais o que fazer  
E você dizendo Não  
Porque, você foi embora  
E não quer mais voltar, porque?  
Assim sem motivo  
Sem me avisar[/b

seu choro agora mais alto e começava a soluçar..

[bAssim como o sol na escuridão  
Eu sei que preciso do seu coração  
Te quero te sinto  
Te vejo em meus sonhos  
Te abraço e te beijo  
E não quero acordar  
Mas você demora e não quer nem saber  
Que eu fico chorando esperando você  
E nem imagina, que eu te preciso  
Preciso e não vivo, sem você aqui![/

Depois de tanto chorar acabou por adormecer...

Os dias passaram e quando acordou pela manha sentiu um leve enjôo

Mas não deu muita bola, o dia foi corrido,por volta de 3:50 foi para o quarto arrumar-se hoje seria seu casamento.

Tinha vontade de chorar, estava se casando sem amor, ou melhor, estava casando-se com o homem que não amava, o homem que ela desejava passar o resto de sua vida estava muito longe.

Vestiu o lindo vestido branco enquanto mulheres faziam seu cabelo e maquiagem,

Olhou-se no espelho, não poderia negar, estava linda, porem infeliz.

Olhou para o relógio marcavam 6:0, já era hora de sair de casa e ir ao maldito casamento como pensara.

Entrou no carro e se dirigiu à igreja, sua mãe falou para ir a igreja sozinha e que sua família a esperasse lá,ela achou estranho mas mesmo assim não discordou, pediu para o táxi parar um pouco antes do local da cerimônia.

Desceu do carro, varias pessoas a olhavam, porem, nem ligou, foi caminhando em direção a igreja, porem estranhou não ver muito movimento em volta, só avistou de longe.

Seu avô e sua mãe na frente, quando finalmente entrou levou um choque.

Quem estava no altar não era houjo e sim...Inuyasha, ele estava lindo! Com um lindo kimono preto com uma blusinha branca por baixo e uma coisa que nunca vira..ele estava de sapatos.

Não deixou de esboçar um sorriso por vê-lo ali, era tudo que ela queria, sentia falta dele.

A cama que ela dormia lembrava ele, o banheiro dela o lembrava (nem dava pra saber porque ne? sua safadaaaaa xDD) ao sair de casa e ver a arvore sagrada lembrava ele,quase tudo lembrava aquele lindo hanyou!

Estava confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo, porem imensamente feliz

Caminhou em direção ao altar, olhava confusa para inuyasha, esse só lhe sorria

Quando ela diminui a distancia que os separava e estava a centímetros dele

Ele the abraçou, ela correspondeu...

Quando ele se afastou, sua mãe se aproximou e se pronunciou.

#oh, filha desculpa não ter te contado o que planejávamos, porem inuyasha pediu que não the contasse nada queria the fazer surpresa. #

Ela olhou de relance para inuyasha que the sorria

#Mas como...? #foi interrompida por inuyasha

#a dois dias atrás eu voltei a essa era,não agüentava mais ficar longe de você,então sua mãe

Contou-me o quanto estava deprimida e o quanto estava triste de the ver assim, falou que eu era o único que podia fazer the feliz,então falamos com aquele humano idiota e ele concordou em te deixar em paz e... #dessa vez inuyasha foi interrompido por kagome

#O que você falou pra ele? #ela estava um pouco desconfiada,houjo não desistiria tão facil assim.

#Disse a verdade que eu e você dormimos juntos e que você me amava#ele falou isso com tanta naturalidade enquanto ela corava intensamente

quando ela iria ralhar com ele por falar isso na frente de todas o padre se pronunciou

#senhorita higurashi...podemos começar a cerimônia? #

#claro#falou ela um pouco envergonhada

inuyasha pegou sua mão e então o padre começou a falar

depois de um pouco de tempo...

#Senhor Inuyasha Taisho,aceita a senhorita higurashi como sua legitima esposa

na pobreza e na doença,na alegria e na tristeza,ate que a morte os separe? #

#Sim#falou inuyasha com um sorriso

#Senhorita higurashi,aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu legitimo esposo na pobreza e na doença,na alegria e na tristeza,ate que a morte os separe? #

ela sorriu...um sorriso meigo e feliz

#Não#todos ficaram chocados por um tempo então ela seguiu

#Não só aceito,como prometo fazer the feliz pelo resto da vida# inuyasha pareceu ficar calmo e apertar sua mão.

#então eu os declaro,marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva#

inuyasha a beijou,um beijo calmo apesar da imensa saudade que sentiam

não poderiam se "comer" dentro de uma igreja,certo?

mesmo que fosse, suas vontades..

#agente mata as saudades depois e juro que vai ser inesquecível#sussurrou inuyasha ao pé de seu ouvido(0.o ouvido tem pé?)a fazendo corar e sorrir

foram de táxi inuyasha e kagome ao templo higurashi lá aconteceria à festa de casamento deles.

sua mãe disse que eles precisavam ficar um pouco sozinhos e kagome concordou,

precisava matar um pouco de saudades que sentia do SEU hanyou,queria gritar a todos que agora ele era SEU,só seu,somente seu,pra toda eternidade seu...(ta ta exagerei ¬¬)

#Eu tava com saudades de você,os dias pareciam nunca passar#falava inuyasha a abraçando enquanto o carro dava partida,por incrível que pareça inuyasha não perguntou como aquela "carroça de aço" como ele falava,andava...

#e eu então,acho que seria a vida inteira infeliz se me casasse com houjo#ela esboçou um sorriso (também,casada com um homem desses quem não sorriria?0.o)

ele apenas a abraçou e beijou de leve seus lábios(aff parece ate filme de romance meloso¬¬)

o carro parou e viram o templo lindamente decorado

kagome entrou puxando inuyasha sorrindo(ééé puxando pra onde sua safadinha? xD)

entraram no templo cumprimentaram os parentes e amigos,kagome estava bastante feliz enquanto inuyasha estava emburrado querendo que aquela festa acabasse logo (é nem sei o que você queria fazer com ela depois¬¬)

kagome puxou inuyasha pra dançar,esse quase pisoteou os pés de kagome

#Inuyasha vai pra esquerda#falava uma kagome muito irritada

#Inuyasha a esquerda é pra cá#falava kagome puxando inuyasha pra lá e pra cá

depois de tantas tentativas ate que o inuyasha estava tomando jeito.

depois de muitos sorrisos,alguns sentas,e muita diversão a noite chegou

inuyasha e kagome ficaram no templo enquanto sua família ia pra um hotel

#mão não há necessidade de vcs irem pra um hotel#kagome tentava inutilmente convencer

sua mãe

#é sua lua de mel,vocês precisam ficar sozinhos#

quando kagome tentava falar alguma coisa que a convencesse a ficar inuyasha a puxou pela cintura

#vem kagome#a puxou pra dentro

#Inuyasha eu... #ela não terminou de falar porque ele a pegou no colo

e a levou lá pra cima

#eu to morrendo de saudade#ele disse ao pé do seu ouvido

#eu tbm#ela apenas sussurrou enquanto ele fechava a porta e a deitava na cama

#vem cá inu#ele não esperava tal reação

ela o deitou na cama e começou a jogar todas as peças de roupa dele no chão

#ka-kagome#ele ficou sem palavras quando viu a mesma arrancar o vestido e o puxar

pelo colarinho de kotodama

#não fala nada,apenas me ame#depois disso só se via os gemidos de ambos enquanto ele the penetrava e ela o arranhava,ambos sentiam muitas saudades,não era apenas um bem estar físico mas sim um bem estar profundo,na alma.

#inu eu quero viver pra sempre assim,ao seu lado#falou kagome apos deitar no peito másculo de inuyasha

#eu tambem#ele the beijou o pescoço

#quero fazer amor com você todas as noites kagome#(safadenhooooo xDD)

#eu também,amor#depois de tantas juras de amor,sabiam que o que sentiam era eterno e ninguém iria separar,sabiam que estavam unidos para sempre e nada mais importava

FIM


End file.
